Lucy
"Is that a controller in your hand or are you just happy to see me?" - '''Lucy, in the game's instruction manual' Lucy is one of the seven Whacked! contestants and eight playable characters from the video game Whacked!, and one of the first four default characters. ' Her bio from Xbox or Presto Studio''' As a teenager growing up in her small Midwestern hometown, Lucy was a shy and homely bookworm whose only friend was her library card. But deep down inside, Lucy was a girl with a wicked imagination and a burning desire to succeed by any means necessary. So, following in the footsteps of her idol, Pamela Anderson, Lucy underwent radical transformative cosmetic surgery as soon as she reached the age of consent. Soon thereafter, she moved her bodacious body to the bright lights of Hollywood, where she quickly established her career as the reigning queen of straight-to-video cinema. Armed with an oversized libido and an overpowering desire to conquer mankind, Lucy is now ready to step out into the spotlight of legitimate entertainment and make an impression in the laps of millions of Whacked! enthusiasts the world over. Everything seems to excite this little vixen, and nothing, not even clothing, gets in her way –- in fact, as soon as the camera is on her, Lucy just seems to have the hardest time keeping her clothes on! But don’t mistake this fun-loving sensualist for just your average bimbo. Possessing a lust for knowledge bred during her years spent lurking in the stacks at her local library, Lucy is a woman of both sound mind and astounding body. Role In the Game Lucy is a contestant that was selected to join the game show Whacked, hosted by Van Tastic. A lot of her selection and positive response from viewers was due to her heavily sexual behaviour and knowledge of sexual appeal towards specific audiences. Little is known about Lucy's past, but several details in the game hint that she has a history of sexual relationships with a number of people. This is demonstrated in her audition, in which she categorises her audience and choses from a selection of dresses to generate the largest positive reaction. During her time playing for the final prize at the end of the game, she developed a sexual, and possibly genuinely romantic, relationship with Otto's chair, whom she flirts with whenever they interact. Otto's and Lucy's endings, and by extension, their prizes, are connected. Otto's chair abandons him and rams him off screen, before eventually being discovered by Lucy. Lucy sits in the chair and finds a remote and selects a button that activates the chair's vibration settings, prompting a relatively sexual reaction from her. Personality Most scenes involving Lucy present her in a very heavily sexual manner. In most of her interactions with other characters, she speaks in a very relaxed and lewd tone, possibly to stir a reaction from them. She very often makes offers to characters and flaunts her attractive physique in order to gain a positive response from viewers. However, despite her lewd behaviour in most of her appearances, she also expresses a very authoritative attitude and demonstrates an advanced knowledge of legal business. This behaviour is evident in her audition, in which she categorises her audience to decide on her final outfit. It is also evident in Van's confession after the show's cancellation, where she recites a long and accurately detailed legal document simply based on memory. Appearance She is Caucasian with blue, crystalline eyes and blue hair with white highlights. She is physically fit and has typical details of a sexualised female character, including large breasts and curvaceous hips. Her outfit typically consists only of blue stockings with matching blue high heels shoes, blue leather gloves and a black neck collar. The rest of her body is completely naked and is censored by a pair of blue bars. Lucy is capable of interacting with these bars as if they were physically present. She is also shown in other, less provocative attire, demonstrating her large wardrobe of outfits in her audition. These outfits include and are not limited to, a blue latex dress, a military uniform and a high school sports outfit. All of these outfits are apparently intended to generate sexual appeal, possibly hinting as a list of scenarios she performs whenever she makes love to a client. Relationships Her most positive relationship with the other characters is with Otto's Chair, whom she expresses a sexual interest in. Despite her affection for his chair however, she is repulsed by Otto himself, whom she sarcastically compliments to express her disinterest. Her second of her few relationships is with Lance, whom she heavily dislikes. She is unimpressed by his sexual abilities and will openly mock his failure to impress her. Despite her cold attitude towards him, he seems otherwise oblivious and continues to demonstrate his abilities. Lucy states her preference of Toof over Lance in terms of physical appeal; however, this was only meant to be a stab at Lance rather than a confession of actual attraction. She originally expresses desire for Van himself, but confesses her assumption that he was "little". Van, in turn, offers his affection for her, but refuses to allow her any leeway until she has won the game first. Trivia * She is objectum (a sexual interest towards inanimate objects) because of her affections for Otto's Chair. * In most of the advertising for the game, Lucy is depicted with a blue dress, possibly to avoid potential censorship. * It's implied that she has often appealed to fantasies and fetishes in her career before her appearance on the show, based on several attitudes and outfits she puts on to appeal to specific crowds. * Lucy is very intelligent and business savvy, as she quotes specific parts of her contract from memory when she needs to. * When Lucy loses, she covers herself with her hands in embarrassment. * In the front cover Lucy is fully clothed, but from the entirety of the game she immediately rips her dress when she and the other contestants are introduced. ** This also happened from her audition when she tried to find something to wear, it is implied by her saying that "Funny how some dresses just don't wanna stay on" meaning every time Lucy wears something, they completely destroy for just a split second. ** She and Charity Share the same Voice actress Tara Strong Category:Contestents Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters